Hyperion Cantos Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. For all discussions, go to Discussions. Message from the Admin Hi there, folks! I'm MMantis and I'm your admin. I recently adopted this Wiki in late January 2017. My predecessors and contributors had done an amazing job at creating awesome content, and I look forward on serving the community for us to create even more! Among some recent changes implemented you will notice: # THEME: the Wiki now has a custom theme (visible on Desktop and tablets)! Still not fully settled on the appearance, so let me know your thoughts! The desktop version has a starred background, but I'm hoping to find something more Hyperionesque. # PORTALS: created and implemented the "PORTALS" section on the home page and on the top Navigation bar. These link to our main content categories. Underneath the main link in Portals, there are links to subcategories, or to notable articles in case there are no subcategories. # CATEGORIZATION: This Wiki was already pretty well organized, but I continued on with categorizations and sub-categorizations. The "Characters" category had been converted to "People". In my opinion, that made it difficult to sub-categorize so I reinstated Category:Characters with several subcategories, such as 7 Pilgrims, Human Characters, Hyperion Characters (which include FOH as well), Endymion Characters (including ROE), and so forth. # WORLDS: the main category for these was Category:Planets. I made that into a subcat of Category: Worlds - which is more inclusive of the diversity of worlds in the Hyperion Universe: moons, artificial worlds (such as the Startree), terraformed asteroids (such as Castel Gandolfo), and so forth. # WORLDS ARTICLE: Created this article attempting to explain all of the different types of worlds in the Cantos and the breadth of human exploration. Check it out! Categories # Please check all available categories and sub-categories before creating new ones. # To create or modify a new top level "Content" category (i.e., "Portals"), please create a new discussion in Discussions. # For large re-categorization projects (such as re-categorizing an entire category), please submit a request to the or to our beloved Cybrid-Bot so that the project can be done automatically via bot. Large categorization projects can clog up the Recent Changes log and also ruin the "Latest Activity" section on the Home Page. "Latest Activity" should show visitors substantive edits to the pages. If someone adds an awesome new paragraph to The Consul page, for instance, visitors should be able to check it out. Non-content edits such as categorizations would bury that awesome addition from our visitors' view. Projects # Add images. ''' contains the list of all pages that need images. # '''Add links to pages. contains the list of all pages that need links to other pages within the Wiki. # Wanted pages. Tons of pages need creating! Help create them. See # Categorize all pages. contains the list of all pages that need to be categorized. (please see the Categories section above for rules). New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions, go to Discussions. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community